disney_socialfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Meets World
'' Girl Meets World'' is an American coming of age television sitcom. The series made its debut on June 27, 2014 on Disney Channel.1 On July 11, 2014, the series assumed its normal 8:30–9:00 p.m. ET/PT time slot.23 The series is a sequel to the sitcom Boy Meets World, which aired on ABC'sTGIF block from 1993 to 2000, for many of those years in the same time slot as Girl Meets World occupies. Ben Savage and Danielle Fishel, who played Cory and Topanga Matthews respectively, reprise their roles from Boy Meets World as members of the main cast; other members of the earlier show's cast also have recurring roles or cameo appearances. Premise The series follows Cory and Topanga Matthews' daughter, Riley (Rowan Blanchard), and her best friend, Maya Hart (Sabrina Carpenter), as they navigate the challenges of life as they start 7th grade. The show also features their classmates Lucas Friar (Peyton Meyer) and Farkle Minkus (Corey Fogelmanis), The series is set in New York City, where Cory and Topanga moved in the Boy Meets World series finale.4 Cast and Characters Main The main characters. From left: Farkle, Maya, Topanga, Riley, Cory, Auggie, and Lucas. * Riley Matthews (Rowan Blanchard), who is 12 years old and in seventh grade at the start of the series.5 Riley shares many qualities with her father, such as being very anxious and naive. She is incredibly quirky and upbeat. Riley also has a crush on Lucas, but as shown in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack", she can get jealous when other girls flirt with Lucas. * Cory Matthews (Ben Savage), Riley's father lead character of Boy Meets World. He has taken a job as a history teacher at John Quincy AdamsMiddle School, whose class will consist of his daughter and many of her friends. In addition to being Riley's father, he often acts as a father figure to Maya as well.5 Cory's personality and traits are similar to those of his daughter. * Maya Hart (Sabrina Carpenter), Riley's best friend. However, she can sometimes be a bad influence. She is very wild and rebellious, showing it by doing actions such as protesting homework and almost lighting the class' homework on fire. She has a troubled past, but is very social and street smart. 6 * Lucas Friar (Peyton Meyer), Another one of Riley's friends from Austin, Texas and a love interest for Riley.5 * Auggie Matthews (August Maturo), Riley's 5-year-old brother and Cory and Topanga's son. When he grows up, he wants to be like his father.5He believes himself to be Riley's twin, as shown in the pilot. * Topanga Matthews (Danielle Fishel), Riley and Auggie's mother and Cory's wife.7 Topanga is Cory's childhood sweetheart, and they have been friends since they were babies. Topanga is now a successful lawyer, and a very favoring and protective parent, as shown in "Girl Meets Sneak Attack". * Recurring * Farkle (Corey Fogelmanis), is a very close friend of Riley and Maya. He is very smart, and is a very big flirt, while also being quite unusual. He is the son of Cory and Topanga's former classmate, Stuart Minkus, with whom he shares many similarities. * Shawn Hunter (Rider Strong), Cory's lifelong best friend since childhood, Topanga's close childhood friend, and uncle figure to Riley and Auggie. Since the end of Boy Meets World, Shawn has traveled around as a writer and a photographer. He also forms a friendship with Maya. Cory and Shawn have a very close relationship with each other that, as shown in Boy Meets World, is at times even stronger than the relationship between Cory and Topanga. * Joshua Matthews (Uriah Shelton), is Cory's younger brother and Riley's uncle. He was born premature, and underweight, and almost died just hours after his birth. Joshua was the only member of the Matthews family to never have a prominent role, and he was originally portrayed by creator Michael Jacobs' son, Daniel Jacobs in Boy Meets World. Joshua is now 17 years old, and still lives in Philadelphia with Cory's parents.8 * Harley Keiner (Danny McNulty), Cory's old high school bully. In Boy Meets World, Harley was much older than the rest of the high schoolers, due to him being held back. He now works as the janitor at Riley's school, a job which was given to him by Cory. * Stuart Minkus (Lee Norris), is a former classmate of Cory, Topanga, and Shawn, appearing as a main cast member in the first season of Boy Meets World. Although he was often bullied by Cory and Shawn, they often looked to him for advice on girls, and Stuart was good friends with Topanga. Stuart is also Farkle's father. * Alan Matthews (William Russ), Cory's father, Topanga's father-in-law and grandfather to their children. Alan has a very close relationship with his son, and owns a wilderness store, which he originally ran with his eldest son Eric in Boy Meets World. * Amy Matthews (Betsy Randle), Cory's mother, Topanga's mother-in-law and grandmother to their children. Amy has a close relationship with her children, especially Morgan, who is her only daughter. She often would disagree with Cory and Topanga as a couple, when they made important decisions, even though she is fond of them. * Missy Bradford (Olivia Stuck), Riley's enemy. She used to have a crush on Lucas and tried to get between Riley and Lucas and when Missy said Lucas's friends couldn't come too the movies, Lucas turned Missy's date down much to her dismay. Source http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Girl_Meets_World Category:TV Shows